


Souvenir

by Daegaer



Series: Fall from Grace - Hastur and Ligur [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 19th Century, Demons, Humor, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Hastur and Ligur get a keepsake.





	Souvenir

The photographer huddled under the thick cloth that blocked out all external light, peering at the inverted image of his clients.

"Lovely, gentlemen," he said, though it was not an adjective that could be applied to either of them. Neither could the noun, for that matter, but as long as they paid he'd be happy to lie. "Hold still, please."

The men grinned broadly and went so still it almost looked as if they didn't draw a breath the whole time as he ignited the flash, immortalising them on the silvered glass plate.

"When can we see the fotygraph?" the shorter of the men said, scratching himself.

"Not yet, I'm afraid, sir," the photographer said. "It has to be developed and printed."

"Izzat hard ter do?" the man said, looking disappointed.

"It's time consuming, sir, and I have quite a number to prepare. Could you return after the weekend?"

"Yeah," the taller, thinner man said. "We could prob'ly get away from work again. I'm lookin' forward to seein' it. It'll be a nice souvenir of our trip. Do us two copies, would yer?"

"Certainly, sir," the photographer said as they left. He sighed in relief and opened the windows. That batch of flash power must be faulty, he thought. Such a stink of sulphur. He hoped the clients hadn't been too offended.


End file.
